


Starting Something

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After McGee is injured, Gibbs, Tony, and Abby find themselves in a hotel room with just one small bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Something

**Author's Note:**

> Jethro Gibbs/Anthony DiNozzo/Abby Sciuto, small bed

Jethro Gibbs/Anthony DiNozzo/Abby Sciuto, small bed

What a long damn day! It had started with Abby and Tony calling Gibbs frantically. McGee'd had a snowmobiling accident and had been admitted to the hospital. Could he bring Ducky to West Virginia, please.

Due to the snowstorm, there was no way to get Ducky away from his mother. In fact, he'd volunteered to stay at the home she was living in. But Gibbs heard "possible brain injury" and moved heaven and earth to get there—Duck or no Duck.

He'd found Tony and Abby at the hospital, standing over an injured McGee, who'd just regained consciousness after being out for a few hours. Tim was gonna be okay—Gibbs had known it in his gut—but they'd waited at the hospital until the cat scan and EEG had been run and for the X rays to be read. Concussion and whiplash, painful and disorienting, but he'd be fine with some rest. Tim was staying overnight for observation. He'd only taken a glancing blow from the tree stump his head had impacted. If he hadn't been wearing a helmet, things could have been so much worse.

The snow had been falling heavily all day, as if the twenty-two inches they'd received last week hadn't been enough. Gibbs had been so focused on getting to Tony and Abbs that he hadn't paid serious attention to the forecast. And he wished he had. After they'd eaten a hurried meal at the hospital cafeteria, they'd walked out to see over fourteen inches of new snow had fallen, the conditions white out. Only one lane of the main road had been plowed, and it was clear that even Gibbs' truck wasn't going to make headway in this weather.

Gibbs' head had jerked to a hotel across the street—a Hilton. They'd probably have extra rooms for the hotel personnel. Gibbs had stopped off at his truck, grabbing his backpack and watching as Tony and Abby did the same with the rental SUV they'd haphazardly parked.

When they caught up with Gibbs, he was having a discussion with the front desk manager. There was no room at the inn—literally. They'd been almost sold out anyway, and with the storm and the need to save all the rooms for medical folks, there was no chance of a room.

"Look, I can camp out in your lobby, or you can help me," Gibbs growled. One of his exes had been a district manager for another hotel chain, and he knew that they usually had a few rooms specifically used for hotel employees. They were sparse and without nice furnishings, but there would be beds and that was all they really needed.

It took twenty minutes of negotiating, Tony and Abby beside him looking as if they might collapse, before Gibbs got his way, the manager warning him gently that beside beds, bedding, a no-frills bathroom, and a TV, it was very basic. There wasn't even a window to the outside world.

"Fine," Gibbs had said, taking the key, wincing as his credit card was charged the standard rate for a room that sounded anything but.

"One more thing, sir," the manager called as Gibbs made his way to the elevator.

"Nothing else. Whatever it is, we'll deal," Gibbs said, motioning to Tony and Abby, who were radiating exhaustion. He sent them on ahead, stopping in at the gift shop to grab them some sodas and snacks and himself a novel and some puzzle magazines. It was only six, but it'd be a long night. He stopped off at a carafe in the breakfast bar area and poured himself a coffee.

When Gibbs knocked on the door of the room, a pale faced Abby answered, motioning Gibbs in. The manager was right, the room was very basic. There were no paintings on the wall, the Tv sat on a cheap stand, and there was no customary couch or desk, though there was a desk chair sitting in the corner of the room where the window would normally be, tucked in near the HVAC unit. At least they'd have heat. And there was a coffee machine, a small four-cup job. That was fine—Gibbs had his customary blend in his backpack and this cup to help him get through until morning.

Gibbs turned to take in the rest of the room, blinking at the sight of the bed—a single queen-sized bed. There wasn't even a couch. He sighed, staring at the floor and then the desk chair. It was gonna be a long night.

"We can push the bed against the wall on one side, Boss," Tony said, sounding falsely cheerful. "And if we all sleep on our sides, it'll be fine." His smile was strained, his expression hopeful.

Gibbs grunted, pulling his stuff out of the plastic bag and tossing the sodas and chips onto the bed. He dropped into the desk chair, wincing at how uncomfortable it was. As he cracked open his novel and drained his coffee, he watched Tony and Abby tucking the bed against the wall.

"Boss? Hey, Boss, it's eleven and we're really tired. Are you ready for bed?"

Gibbs had been so engrossed in his novel that he hadn't even been fully aware of the passage of time. He stretched, his back snapping and popping. It was sore, and sleeping on the floor wasn't something he was looking forward to.

He glanced over at Tony and Abby, his eyes widening slightly as he took them in. While he'd been busy reading the latest James Rollins book, they'd been watching some movie, Tony's commentary a comforting background sound. And now they'd finished up and had changed for bed.

Like most at NCIS, Tony and Abby knew to bring along a pack with the basics whenever they went out. It didn't take much to toss one in the car and you were never without a change of clothes, a razor, a toothbrush. And if they were called out onto a crime scene or stuck at the office because of some natural event, clothes were the last thing they needed to worry about.

These sleeping clothes—at least Abby's—weren't standard issue. She was in one of those girly tank tops with the tiny straps, a pair of gauzy-looking shorts clinging to her long legs. Gibbs swallowed hard, wondering if he should just man up and sleep in the uncomfortable chair. But his aching back was longing for that bed, at least for a while. He stood, glancing over at Tony, who thankfully was in a pair of gym shorts and a T-shirt. Abby was temptation enough—Gibbs didn't need more from Tony.

"You okay, Bossman?" Abby asked, coming closer. Gibbs' eyes flickered to her chest before he wrenched his gaze away, standing and rolling his shoulders.

"Yeah, fine."

"Nice to see you so into a book," Abby replied. Her face was scrubbed of makeup and she looked much younger, the tinge of her brightly colored soda clinging to her lips. Damn he wanted her—wanted them both. "Is it good?"

"Yep." Gibbs didn't dare say any more. He had to keep himself in control. "You two sure about this?" he asked, gesturing to the bed. The bedspread, blanket, and sheet had been pulled back and someone had turned the heat on. The room was toasty, comfortable.

"We're good," Tony answered, speaking for both of them. "I'll sleep against the wall, Abbs between us. There'll be enough room. You'll see."

Gibbs stifled a sigh and nodded, the need to stretch out overwhelming the screaming in his gut that this was a bad idea with a capital B. He'd spent last night sleeping under his boat, and his back was protesting. If it was too awkward, or if he couldn't sleep, he could always move to the floor after his back was relaxed.

He disappeared into the bathroom with his pack, brushing his teeth and splashing water on his face. He breathed evenly and deeply before changing, very aware that his cock wanted to harden. That couldn't happen—not here, not now. They couldn't know he was bi, and what he wanted.

When he was sure he was as calm and relaxed as he could be, he dressed in his own T-shirt and shorts before packing his bag up and going into the main room. Tony was stretched out in bed, back against the wall, while Abby was on the phone. Gibbs could have sworn Tony's eyes roamed over his body, and he swallowed hard, reminding himself he couldn't think about them that way.

"Timmy's sleeping," Abby announced, clicking her phone closed. She took a deep draw of her Caf-Pow and then capped it before crawling into bed, all long limbs and creamy skin, the shorts pulled tight over an ass that didn't show any panty lines. Gibbs' cock tried to salute before he got himself under control with a muttered curse.

"What was that, Bossman?" Abby asked, settling in next to Tony. Gibbs knew they'd been seeing each other. There wasn't much that happened to his team that he wasn't acutely aware of. But he wouldn't comment on it. It wasn't really breaking Rule Twelve; Abby wasn't strictly a member of his team.

The two of them were cuddled up close, and that left him almost half of the bed. It would be a tight squeeze, but he thought he could manage it if he stretched out on his side, with his back to them.

"Nothing," Gibbs replied, forcing a smile. He hadn't drunk any coffee in hours and that made him a little cranky anyway. He hoped they'd fall back on that rather than questioning him.

But as Tony tugged Abby close, his arm under her breasts, plumping them, Gibbs let out another silent groan. It was gonna be a long night. As soon as they were asleep and his back was relaxed, he'd sleep on the floor. It was the only way he'd gain some sanity.

He put his glasses and his book away, folded his clothes, and then turned back to the bed, the industrial carpeting scratching his feet. Tony and Abby were snuggled in tighter, his arm around her. Abby's eyes were closed, but Tony's were watching Gibbs—searching, Gibbs supposed. He gave Tony a half shrug, acknowledging what was there between him and Abby, and turned the lights out, the room bathed in the dim glow of a night light.

Gibbs slid in between the sheets and lay perfectly still, tugging the blankets around himself. He thought that he could just relax into the mattress, but it was far too hard to allow that. The mattress started feeling a little more comfortable as Gibbs wiggled and adjusted his body, settling down and making a conscious effort to relax his clenched muscles.

Now that the lights were off, his other senses had sharpened. He could smell both Tony and Abby-DiNozzo's scent richer and a little darker, Abby's own spice grabbing him by the throat and not letting go. And he could hear their breathing, Abby's a little more shallow than Tony's. She seemed to be more keyed up right now, her muscles vibrating with tension. She'd never dealt well with the team being injured, but this seemed a little bit more than that.

"Night, Gibbs." Abby's breath brushed over the nape of his neck and Gibbs could swear that every nerve ending went on alert for a pending attack. He gulped in a huge breath of air and tried to settle himself.

"Night, Abbs. DiNozzo."

"Night, Boss."

They fell quiet and Gibbs started breathing deeply and evenly. He wasn't quite ready for sleep yet, but he could relax his body. He'd done this a lot when lying in wait as a sniper. When he could breathe deeply in the field, he did, and he used rhythmic breathing techniques to slow down his nerves all the time. Despite what the team thought, he didn't always have nerves of steel.

He'd been breathing like this for a few minutes when a scent started rising in the air. Gibbs hadn't dated anyone in a while, but he knew and well remembered female musk.

"Tony, don't. He might be awake," Abby whispered.

Tony didn't reply verbally, but Gibbs sensed stealthy movements, little minute motions that brought DiNozzo's hand lower on Abby's body. Gibbs knew where that hand was headed and he hardened in a second, trying like hell to keep his breathing steady as agony lodged deep in his spine and radiated outward, his balls heavy and tight, his dick throbbing.

It was so damned kinky to think of them playing around with him there. It wasn't something that shocked him. Hell, he almost expected it from DiNozzo. But the fact that it was happening here and now made his throat dry out and his heartbeat speed up.

"Oh," Abby whispered. It was such a quiet burst of sound that Gibbs barely heard it, and he had phenomenal hearing. Then Abby's legs slowly parted, the small shift on the bed amplified by the three bodies on it.

One sharp, indrawn breath later, Gibbs heard the tell-tale sound of a finger stroking soaked flesh, spreading the musk he'd scented in the air. Abby's hips strained upward before slowly settling down.

Her legs parted even further, and Gibbs heard her breathing speed up. He didn't need a roadmap to know that Tony was stroking her pussy, his fingers working her clit before delving between her lips. Gibbs wondered if she was neatly trimmed or hairless down there, if she was pierced at all. A groan he couldn't hold back came out, but he muffled it into a cough.

Tony's hand stilled, the scent of Abby still heavy in the air. Gibbs had to fight every instinct to turn around and kiss her, take Tony's hand and lick off the juices, spread Abby's legs and thrust his hard cock inside her. Abby shifted again, turning around to face DiNozzo this time.

"Please," she whispered.

Tony coughed a few times, trying to hide the movements he was making. Gibbs heard the slither of fabric and he knew what was happening. They were going to fuck, right in this bed, right beside him. That thought turned him on more than anything had in years.

"Tony, lie between me and Gibbs," Abby whispered urgently. "You're bigger and if he turns around..." A hand covered her mouth, hiding whatever else she was going to say. Then she let out a soft sigh and a quiet suckling sound reached Gibbs' ears. Was she cleaning his finger of her juices?

Tony coughed a couple more times and then crawled over Abby, one forearm brushing Gibbs' back. Gibbs lay absolutely still and Tony let out a relieved sigh, settling in and pulling Abby closer. "Just guide me in," he told her.

Gibbs' mind was running wild. Were Tony's shorts off? Was he bare assed right next to Gibbs? How far were they going to take this?

Abby let out a soft whimper, one leg draping over Tony's. Gibbs could imagine her opening up for him, welcoming him into her hot warmth. And Tony started moving, tiny jerks of his hips that were probably beyond his self control, but what a rational part of his brain had to know would wake Gibbs up.

Gibbs knew he had a choice. Consciously ignore it, or turn over and see what came of it. His mind was telling him to ignore it, to do a controlled roll to the ground and sleep there. His gut was telling him to turn over and see what came of it. And his throbbing dick wanted it all, wanted to sink inside Abbs, to feel DiNozzo's mouth around his dick. To give and take, to fuck.

He wanted them so damned badly.

Gibbs rolled over, wrapping an arm around Tony's torso and pressing his hard dick against Tony's ass. There was no doubt in Gibbs' mind that the other man was bi and that Tony would gladly take anything he'd give.

"Boss!" Tony yelped, and Gibbs ground against the ass that was now pressing against him. Abby's eyes were wide as she watched Gibbs from over Tony's shoulder. Her tongue nervously ran over her lips and she made a small sound of need.

"This a private party or can anyone play?" Before either of them answered, Gibbs' hands were on Abby's breasts, thumbs gliding over her hard nipples. Tony's motions slowed and Gibbs had the distinct impression that DiNozzo didn't know which way to turn.

"You a catcher?" Gibbs asked, his voice low and needy.

He didn't imagine Tony let just anyone top him, but there was no way Gibbs was getting topped by anyone and he needed to make it clear to Tony here and now.

"Yeah," Tony said, exposing his neck. It was such a subconsciously submissive move that Gibbs growled at the sight of it, leaning in and scraping over the exposed muscle with his teeth, stubble rasping against the skin of Tony's neck. Abby threw her head back as well, and Gibbs shifted, leaning over Tony to taste her neck, then her lips. His hard dick was leaving a wet trail over Tony's hip and thigh, he was leaking constantly.

Gibbs tugged Abby's tank top down, bearing breasts with light pink tips that were puffy and stood out. Gibbs wanted to work those breasts over hard, to make her squeal and clamp down on DiNozzo even harder. He settled for flicking and twisting them, using wrist motion to do what he lacked the leverage and intimate knowledge of her body to make happen.

Abby's hand covered his cock, and she began stroking, Gibbs letting out a throaty motion at the feel of her tight grasp. She seemed to know the exact amount of pressure he needed to make things happen, and began twisting her hand right when she got under the head. "Abbs," Gibbs said, the word dissolving into a grunt.

"Tony, pull out," Abby said, and Tony shifted over Gibbs' body, withdrawing. The scent of Abby got richer, sharper, when he pulled out. She reached down with her free hand, rolling onto her back and stroking her clit, her fingers delving in deep. And as her saturated hand came out, she wrapped that one around Gibbs, thoroughly wetting his dick.

"Lubrication. He's stretched. I did him with a strap-on yesterday," Abby admitted, giving Gibbs a knowing smirk.

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked, aware that he was starting to pant. Her juices were warm on his shaft, her hand sliding easily now that he was well moistened. It would do for now, even though it wasn't the most ideal situation. It wasn't as if Gibbs was going to last long anyway. He leaned in, kissing Abby deeply, shifting over Tony so that he was on top of Abbs. Before she could react, he guided himself inside, thrusting hard as he reached over and jacked Tony off.

Abby's head fell back and she moaned, her low, throaty voice a lusty sound. Gibbs stopped after a dozen or so hard thrusts, withdrawing and looking down at his glistening dick. "Had to get it really ready," he said by way of an explanation.

"You can do that any time. Can't he, Tony?"

"So hot," Tony managed, nodding in agreement. In the dim light, it appeared that Tony's chest and shoulders were flushed, his cock dark and painfully hard. Gibbs squeezed Tony one last time and then moved, motioning Tony back into position between Abby's legs and standing at the side of the bed.

Tony's eyes fastened on Gibbs' cock, and he licked his lips. Gibbs could have sworn the other man was nearly drooling. As Tony entered Abby again, Gibbs came up on the bed behind him, yanking Tony's shirt off and leaving him naked. His hand started running through Tony's soft hair, then stroking over his chest, pinching puffed nipples. Gibbs pressed a kiss against the back of the other man's neck, settling him,

Tony's ass was pushed out a bit, his cock only barely inside Abby. "You ready, DiNozzo?"

"Been waiting for years, Boss," Tony replied. "Go all Brokeback on me."

Gibbs had some vague idea what that reference meant, but he didn't question it, didn't try to find out more. He was distracted by the muscular globes of Tony's ass and what lay between them. He stroked over Tony's balls and the ridge behind them, thumb tracing over Tony's hole. The other man was relaxed and open, looser than Gibbs expected. This must be one hell of a strap-on.

"We call it Gibbs," Abby said, as if she'd been reading his mind.

"Nothing like the real thing, Abbs."

"I know," she said with a shuddery laugh. "But if you don't get inside Tony soon, he's going to come before I do. And that will make me angry, Gibbs. I know how to kill without leaving forensic evidence."

"I remember," Gibbs replied with a chuckle. "Ready, Tony?"

Tony nodded, pulling in one long, deep breath. Gibbs lined up and pressed inward slowly, his arms coming around to hold Tony lightly. Abby's hands and mouth were everywhere, soothing Tony in whispers and long strokes as Gibbs sank relentlessly inside and bottomed out.

Tony was hot and ready, his body stretching around Gibbs, his breath coming in staccato pants that eased out only when Gibbs was fully inside him. "Go ahead, DiNozzo. Bottom out in Abbs. You know she wants it."

Abby's only answer was a whimper as Tony adjusted, her legs widening and her pelvis canting upward.

"Oh God," Tony whispered and Gibbs wasn't sure if he was begging for less or more. It didn't matter, he reasoned, because with such a tight hold gloving him, there was no way Gibbs could stop. He rested inside Tony for a moment before angling his hips, pulling out and then thrusting back in. The motion drove Tony deep into Abby. This could work damn well.

Gibbs hooked his chin onto Tony' shoulder, nipping his earlobe. "Just relax and let me do the heavy lifting." At Tony's nod, Gibbs started moving, brushing his cock over Tony's prostate on every thrust. Every time he hit the sweet spot, Tony groaned low, his ass clenching around Gibbs' cock.

This wasn't gonna take a long time, the way things were going. Tony's heat and responses were driving Gibbs crazy, and the scent and feel of Abbs beneath them both was incredible.

"Fuck me, Gibbs," Tony growled out, his voice needy, his body strung tight. Maybe they all needed this just as much as he did.

"Workin on it," Gibbs shot back. "Abbs…kiss him." It was getting harder and harder to talk, as the familiar ache lodged deep in his balls, lightning skittering up and down his spine. His motions sped up, fed by the need to explode inside DiNozzo, fueled by years of fantasies about these two, separate, and together just like this.

"Abby," Gibbs warned, his voice shaking. "Ton…" He wasn't capable of anything except groans now. Abby's clear green gaze locked on Gibbs and she nodded, her hand coming up to touch his face before resting in Tony's hair. It was sweet and it was hot at the same time, and that was all Gibbs needed.

He paused for a second and then began drilling Tony's ass, thrusting in deep and hard, his body arching over Tony's. He was right there at the point of no return, but he needed just a little something more.

Tony clenched around him and Gibbs made one tortured sound of need before exploding inside DiNozzo, his body pistoning in and out of that tight ass.

"Fuck me, Gibbs. Fuck us both!" That was Abby's voice, Tony's yells of satisfaction mingling with hers. All sensation was focused on where he and Tony were joined and the pleasure rushing through Gibbs' body. It was incredible! He rode out the aftershocks, continuing to thrust, knowing he was nudging Tony's prostate with every movement.

He managed to slide off Tony, collapsing on his back beside them.

"Oh my god," Abby said in between deep gulps of air. "You okay, Tony."

"Uh huh," DiNozzo managed, sounding as mellow as Gibbs had ever heard him. "You okay, Gibbs?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gibbs asked when he'd gotten his own breath back. "You two…" He couldn't finish the thought, just watching them and shaking his head good-naturedly.

"What?" Abby asked, wrapping her arms around Tony. Tony was still inside Abbs, and he didn't seem eager to pull away yet.

"Think he means we're spectacular."

"Oh, well I knew that," Abby said, in a tone that implied Tony was being silly.

"So when're we doing it again?"

Gibbs groaned and slammed his head on the pillow. They'd started something tonight.

"How bout letting me rest before round two?"

"Okay," Abby and Tony chorused, smirking at him.

"C'mere. Might as well make the most of this small bed." And as they snuggled in tight, Gibbs couldn't help smiling.


End file.
